This invention relates generally to a magnetic socket wrench connector device, in particular, to provide an improved magnetic socket wrench connector device capable of adjusting its length to fit all kinds of socket wrenches.
Socket wrenches, also referred to as ratchet wrenches, have a rectangular drive to rotate a socket, which engages a nut or bolt head causing it to rotate. A plurality of sockets is used, each socket having a different size opening to fit a different size nut or bolt. The drive for all the sockets is the same. Generally the sockets are stored separate from the wrench.
To tighten a bolt, a user has to use one hand to hold the wrench engaged with a socket and use another hand to insert the bolt into the socket then start tightens it to the desired position. Using a socket wrench to loose a bolt, a user use one hand to handle the wrench and when the bolt is loosened, the user has to use another hand to take it out or to catch it before it fall to the ground. During the process of tighten or loose a bolt, a user usually will hold something that is fixed to ground or wall to support his body with one hand and use the other hand to do the work of tightening or loosening the bolt. It""s not convenient for a user to do so many things when he is tightening or loosening a bolt. Especially for those who only have one arm, it""s difficult to handle the socket wrench and at the same time pay attention not to let the bolt fall out.
One related art to overcome this problem is a magnetic socket wrench connector device shown in FIG. 5. The device 60 contains the concave portion 61 at one end to engage with the spur 61 of the socket wrench 70 and at the other end. There is a protruding portion 62 to engage with the socket 80. The protruding portion can extend through the end of the socket 80 and into the concave portion 81. The magnet 63 is attached to the front face of the protruding portion 62. When the bolt 90 is set in to the concave portion, the magnet 63 can attract the head 91 the bolt 90. When the bolt is loosened, the head 91 of the bolt will still be attracted by the magnet 63, so the bolt 90 will not fall out. Therefore, A user can use the wrench 70 with only one hand.
However, The wrench 70 has the following disadvantages: 1. The manufacture of the device 60 is complicated and the cost is high. In order to fit with different sockets with different specifications, the device 60 has to comply with different socket wrenches and sockets and each device 60 has a magnet 63 attached to it, so it""s complicated. 2. The size of the device 60 is big and inconvenient to operate it. The length of the protruding portion 62 is fixed, so when the device 60 is used with smaller sockets, the protruding portion 62 that extend into the concave portion 81 will be longer than the use needs and therefore, a head of the bolt 90 may not be fully inserted into the concave portion 81. On the other side, when the device 60 is used with a larger socket 80, the protruding portion 62 that extend into the concave portion 81 will be too short and the magnet 63 cannot fully contact the bolt 90. The magnet then cannot catch the bolt 90 securely.
What we need is a kind device that not only can attract bolts but also the length is adjustable to fit different kinds of socket wrenches and sockets and at the same time it""s easy to manufacture and the cost is low.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a socket wrench connector device, which can attract the bolts and its length is adjustable to fit different socket wrenches and sockets.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a socket wrench connector device to be easily manufactured and the cost is comparatively low.
The present invention, briefly summarized, in one embodiment discloses a elastic magnetic socket wrench connector device, which contains: first tube with first magnet fixed at first end and an inward stop around second end; second tube sliding through the second end with one end inside the first tube, the inside end has a flange and with second magnet fixed at outside end; The inward stop preventing the flange from sliding off the first tube and the first magnet and the second magnet are of the same magnetic poles. The first magnet has stronger magnetic force than that of said second magnet. The cross sections of the first tube and the second tube can be circular or rectangular. The first magnet and the second magnet are fixed inside the first tube and second tube or attached at one end of each tube.